Starcrossed Lovers
by HeartsBreakInLove
Summary: He Loved her. She loved him back. but he never knew that. Damon OOC R and R


Star crossed Lovers AN: hey guys! I had this idea a while ago and I was in the process of writing it, then my parents confiscated my phone. Oh I missed it so much! So I finally got it back and e-mailed myself! Who saw the "Katerina" episode? I did. Damon kissed Rose. Ew. I have no words to describe how much I wanted to throw up! Lol. Anyways this fic can also become a two shot. Depends on the amount of reviews it gets. I already have an Idea. It's a happy ending too! So if you like it, please review!

Many thoughts are rushing through Damon's mind as he stakes Elijah. The first being "how dare you threaten the girl I love?" then he sees her. Elena. Safe and unharmed. A genuine smile crosses his face. For a minute he thought Elena was going to run into his arms and never let go. Man was he wrong. Instead she runs into the arms of his brother. The smile fades. Suddenly he sees that she mouths him a "thank you" and he feels as if those two words made everything he had just done worthwhile. He now realizes that Elena will never be his. Always Stefan's. And that Damon will always be second place. Now realizing this Damon knew what he had to do.

EPOV  
I had gone to the boarding house to talk to Stefan. He had said it was urgent. But when I arrived there was no one at home. I checked Stefan's room first. No one was there. Next I tried Damon's room. No one there, but on the nightstand I saw an envelope addressed to me. I decided to open it.

My dearest Elena,  
You must be reading this and wondering where in the hell I am. I've made a decision Elena. I'm leaving mystic falls. I don't know  
how long I'm leaving for but I know that I won't be back for a long time. But I promise to come back. Elena, I need you to promise me a few things if you are able to go through with these thank you so much. But if not, I understand.  
Promise me that you'll try to live life to its fullest. That you'll let loose every now and then. Promise me that you'll stay safe. You need to stay alive Elena. Everyone needs you. Promise me that you won't be too upset about my leaving. You need to move on. I'm not worth it. Promise me that you'll never forget me. Because I know for sure that I'll never be able to forget you. Lastly, promise me that you'll never forget that I love you. That's the only reason I'm doing this. Katherine and Klaus are gone now and I'm the only thing standing in your way. I am also doing this because I want you to be happy. Even if it means I have to bid the one I love most farewell. I love you Elena.  
I'm Sorry that I'm causing you this much pain but it's for the best.  
All my love,  
Damon

Elena's POV  
As I read his not tears slip down my cheeks. How could he just leave me like this? Why would he think that he didn't deserve me? I couldn't let him go like this. I had to fight for him. I called his cell phone. No answer. How could he ever think that leaving was the best thing to do? My heart feels like its been ripped to shreds. They say you don't know what you've got before its gone. Right now that saying is very true for me. There were so many things that I wanted to tell him. Things I would never say now. It was at that moment that I realized two things. One: I love Damon Salvatore. Two: he's gone. And he's never coming back. As tears still cascading my face continue to fall I look out his window. The view from here is just simply beautiful.

"I love you Damon," I whisper. He'll never get to hear me say it now.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it," Part of my heart wants to look for him and slap some sense into him. But I know that I'll never find him. Because when Damon Salvatore says he does not want to be found, don't come looking for him or he'll rip your heart out. So I decided to let him go. But even though he's no longer with me I'll always remember him, and what we could've been.

DPOV  
a single tear escapes my eye as I pack my bags and prepare to leave the girl I love most. I wish that it didn't have to end like this. But if this is what makes her happy then so be it. I'll miss her terribly but it has to be done. I'll return someday. But that day will not come soon enough. The time has come for me to get in my car, drive off and never look back. The time has come to say goodbye to the ones I love most. So I get in that car and I drive off to a place that I have not decided on as yet. It hurts. More than anyone can ever imagine. "Goodbye Elena" I whisper to the wind

"I love you", and its then I realize that I will never be able to stop loving Elena Gilbert. But I also know that whatever I do she'll never love me back. I don't regret falling in love with her, I regret never having the courage to tell her. Nothing in the world could compare to the feeling I had when I saw Elena walking down those stairs with that look of pure love and gratitude one her face. For just a split second I was actually under the impression that the look on her face was actually for me. But then to my dismay, you ran into the arms of my brother. That was the moment I realized that you could never be mine. Knowing this, I also knew that the only way that she could be truly happy was if I was gone.  
So I knew that I had to go. She was better off that way.

EPOV  
After about another half hour of crying in Damon's room I decided that going home was the best choice. So still fighting tears, I run home. I open the door and unfortunately, Jeremy's sitting on the table eating dinner.  
"You okay?" he asks  
"yeah Jer I'm fine" I can't handle anyone knowing why I'm upset right now.  
"Okay" he replies and goes back to finishing his dinner. I run up to my room and close the door so that no one hears me cry. I miss him. That's something I never imagined myself saying, but I really do miss Damon. And I think its because if he were still in mystic falls he would have been the first person running to my aid. But he's not here. He's gone. Someplace far from mystic falls. I decided that calling his cell phone one last time wouldn't hurt. So I picked up the phone and dialled his number. It rang twice and then went to voicemail.

"Damon. It's me. I read your letter. Please when you get this message call me back. I miss you."

With that, I hung up the phone. I really don't think he's going to call me back. But I know that if he truly loves me. He'll come back. Maybe not today, but I'm sure that someday he'll return. That's the day that we can finally be together. For now we must be apart.

No POV

Their love was Similar to that of Romeo's and Juliet's. one that never was but could have been. Had he stayed, Damon would have realized that he never had to leave his love behind because in fact the one he called his love, still loves him to this day. As much as he still loves her. Together they had what you could call a starcrossed love. A love that never was, but could have been. 

_**Relationships are like broken glass, sometimes it's better to leave them broken then to hurt yourself trying to put the pieces back together.**_

_**~Unknown**_

AN: how was that please tell me in a review! Please? They make me feel special = )


End file.
